I got you!
by Blizzard20
Summary: When the So Random Crew pranks the whole time with Chad he gots mad and planning sweet revenge. Who will win this prankwar?


**I got you!**

**Author's Note;**

**Hey everyone this is my new story fanfic, and this time a choose Sonny With a Chance/So Random! If you are following me will see that a have a other story that isn't finish, your right. You should think I will quit writing the other story and spent time on this one. If you think that than your wrong. It will take only take more time to post my chapter.**

**So about THIS story, I will try to put as many humor, romance, friendship and drama as I can! **

**And about my English, I'm not a 100% native speaker nor writer. Because I'm from The Netherlands.**

**This would just be a intro chapter so it would be short. So around 700-800 words ( Not Including with This Author's Note) So enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1**

''Good job guys! Great scene, you guys are ready for this week!'' Marshall, our producer told us after the sketch finished.

''Finally.'' I mumbled to myself . I was giving everyone a high-five for the job they had done. And then I walked to my dressing-room with Tawni next to me. She talked to me, but I ignored her because I knew she just walked about herself. The things I heard from her mouth where some things about fashion, make up, and So Random, and me? NO! She always think about herself. I mean it's now weekend! She could barely ask me what I would do this weekend. Egoist! Pff!

''Tawni, do you got any plans for this weekend?'' I asked to her, but I didn't know I interrupted her.

''Sonny? Do you know who I am?!'' Tawni said.

''Uhh, Tawni Thornton?'' I asked still confused.

''Tawni Thornton!'' She said like she didn't hear Sonny. ''And you interrupted me, how could you!''

''Uh, I'm sorry?'' I said a still confused.

''So, what I'm doing this weekend?'' She asked bravely and did like nothing happened. ''I'm going on a date with a super hot guy! Boom!''

I rolled my eyes and I knew it was typically Tawni. We walked in our dressing-room and put our costumes off.

''So it's been a long week for you hé?'' Tawni asked.

I was surprised she asked it to me. I didn't know she would barely ask me a question like this.

''She a long week.'' I sighed.'' With our chew gum incident, Grady's brother visiting Grady. Zora was falling in love with Wesley who was actually like me. And I mused to help Nico to find a date for tomorrow.''

''O, yeah.'' Tawni said. ''I'm sorry for the gum thing thing.''

''Uh? Apologue accepted I think?'' I said confused again.

''Okay, What you gonna do this weekend?'' She asked.

''Oh uh…'' I said. I was just tired but I didn't want to sound on-cool.

''Uh..'' I was struggling with my words again.

''She going with me to the movies.'' We heard a voice up in the valve and looked up. We saw Zora just in the valve.

''Hey Zora, so you are going to the movies with Sonny?''

''Yeah, any problems with it?'' Zora asked.

''Eh no, just have fun, well have a good weekend!'' She said and left the room.

''Thanks, Zora… for lying to Tawni.''

''What lying?'' Zora said. ''I mean it, you want to go to the movies tomorrow?''

''Sure why not.'' I said. ''Are you coming to the prop house?''

''OK, wait.'' She said. She jumped out of the carve and made a perfect landing on her feet's.

''What are you waitin' for! Lets go friend!'' She said like she was hyper. And we made our way to the prop house.

''I think ham is a part of a chicken Nico.'' Grady said to his best friend.

''You are crazy G! It's a part of a turkey!'' Nico said. We rolled our eyes and laughed at the thoughts.

'''Do you guys have any plans this weekend?'' Zora asked.

''Yeah I'm going on a date with a super hot girl!'' Nico said. Wow Dejavu!

''And I'm going to fool Chad with his new commercial for his hairspray!'' Grady said.

We all laughed.

Later we heard a voice of Chad screaming. ''Don't eat the safari energy bar. The make your body and head shrink!''

We rolled at the ground when we heard Chad's voice like that.

Not a while later Chad noticed it was just a fool and that it comes from Tawni and Nico.

''SO RANDOM! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU GUYS!'' Chad yelled. MY REVANGE WOULD BE SO SWEET AS THIS ENERGY BAR I AM EATING NOW!''

**End Chapter 1 **

**I know it's not good bad I just good to improve something for this chapter but I hoped you liked it. The other chapters will be longer and better. A review would make me happy. And it doesn't matter if it is a positive or a negative review. I can learn about it with all the negative. And with negative I mean like: What should be better at this story etc. Just advice or just what your thinking. Like: Bad, Good, etc. But still thanks my readers have a nice day ( or not ) and see you next time!**

**Blizzard2000**


End file.
